Across Spain
by Anonymous 01925
Summary: Okay so I'm on the road with Antonio Carredio, Gilbert Beildeshmit, and Francis Bonnefoy. I don't have internet connection to I'm going to have to make do with this, and my music on my iPod—No YouTube. This is going to be a long few months...
1. Prolouge

_**Warnings: None for this chapter, really. Human names used.**_

_**Pairings: Implied RomanoXSpain, but it's not very serious...**_

_**So that's pretty much it~! Read Now!  
><strong>_

_Dear Laptop-Journal Thing,_

_ Okay so I'm on the road with Antonio Carredio, Gilbert Beildeshmit, and Francis Bonnefoy. I don't have internet connection to I'm going to have to make do with this, and my music on my iPod—No YouTube. This sad song called __Damaged__ by Plumb is on. It's making me pretty tired._

_ I just wonder how Feli's doing. He's very sensitive; he's probably scared and alone. Then again, I'd rather be far from him rather than close. He's so annoying, really._

_ I do miss my friends Arthur and Rodreich. They're so cool._

_ The song changed- to __Strawberry Gashes __by Jack off Jill. This song is less slow- but it's equally sad._

_ We're at a rest stop. I stayed in the car; they went to go to the bathroom. It's Toni's shift, so he can't sit next to me._

_ I should end this—so, yeah, bye Laptop-Journal Thing. Oh and I promised myself that I'd not cuss when I'm on this trip across Spain. It's like boiling lava on the ground, but we're going to the beach eventually._

_ Lovino Vargas- Out._

"What are you up to?" Francis asked me when he got back into Gil's van. "I was typing- I just gave up and whatever." I muttered. Gilbert had this big Cheshire cat grin when he sat next to me, like I was a mouse and he was a cat. God, they're so weird.

The car was moving now. "What song is playing?" Gil asked me. "Huh? I'm listening to Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. It's a good song." I mused to my iPod, they both glared at me like I did something weird. Maybe they wanted to get to know me.

"You like the kind of music Specs likes? Y'know—classical music?" Gilbert had to have been referring to Rodreich. He's the only guy I know who likes classical music. I shrugged in response. "I like the kind of music that Arthur likes, more or less. But I'm fine with anything but country."

They laughed like it was a joke. "Can I hear?" Gilbert asked patiently. "The song went off," I replied. Francis snapped in my face. "Now what's playing?" I looked at him. "_Hey Juliet _by LMNT." I frowned.

Both exchanged looks. "I just want you to know," Francis started up like a rocket. "I wanna be your Romeo~!" Gilbert finished. They really know this song. Toni said the main part, "Hey Juliet!" I giggled to myself.

They stopped. "What's the next song?" Toni asked. I blinked twice. "Oh—well it's…" I changed the song. "Break by Three Days Grace." They made a noise like a buzzer that showed that the contestant gave the wrong answer. "Oh…" I muttered. "Well, okay, I guess. Next song?"

Gilbert nodded sternly. "The next song is Poison by Groove Coverage." They grinned. "Your cruel device…" Francis sang, giving an epic pause in between cruel and device. I smiled. "That's the song,"

Toni smiled. "Okay, Fran, Gil, stop tormenting Lovi." He turned a corner. The GPS said _San Sebastian Beach is on your next right_. Both Francis and Gilbert's ears practically perked up when they heard that.

"_San Sebastian_, Toni?" They were excited! But why? "What's _San Sebastian_?" They're gazes shifted to me. "_San Sebastian_ is the best beach in the EU, let alone Spain!" I looked out of the window. There were tons of people there; I'd be surprised if we could find a spot.

Then I heard the song _S&M _play on my iPod. Toni turned the car off when we found our parking spot. A few people said, "Hey Toni." I was surprised. But anyways—we all got out of the car (I still had my iPod) and we got some of our clothing out of our suitcases.

**_So okay,,,, that's all for this chapter (Short I know...) Review now~ (Please?)_**


	2. San Sebastain, Beach!

_**Oh, in case you're just that slow, the story is all about Romano (Lovino) and has his point of view.**_

_**This one's only warnings: this chapter is kinda dark, and this is pretty OOC... So yeah.  
><strong>_

**_Mmkay, bai~_  
><strong>

Francis had red, blue, and white trunks, and it was plaid. Gilbert had plain black trunks. Toni had red and orange trunks. None of them wore shirts. I did.

I had on a dark violet tank top and red trunks. I felt self-conscious; I had to wear a shirt! Toni said it was funny that I wore one. I felt worse! So lame…

A few people were skinny-dipping in public, and Francis pitched the idea, too. I refused to. Being naked in public is gross, really. Feli did that once. I refused to show my face in public for a week because we look alike.

But anyways, I left my iPod in the car, they told me to. Most of the time, I had been on the towel. Toni and Gil persuaded me to at least swim. I did after about twenty minutes.

There were a lot of pretty girls there. I was too shy to talk to one. Feli and I have a love for girls, he's just more out-going. I'm pretty shy, really. I'm also really mean, but I'm trying to be as nice as possible.

Okay, back on track! I'm ashamed to say… Toni and Francis helped me out of the water. It was cold for one, and for two I don't know how to swim. That day I learned to. They all helped me. I was very happy about that.

At one point, Toni went to go talk to people; I was invited, but I didn't want to go. I kept swimming. That was fun, very fun. Except for the fact that I didn't have music, everything was fine.

Toni came back soon, and started singing Dreaming of You by Selena. I smiled and remarked, "Isn't she Mexican-American, not Spanish?" He frowned. "So? She can sing!" I smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

Francis was flirting with random Spaniards, Gilbert was swimming. "Here in my room, dreaming about you and me…" I hummed. He sang the Spanish parts. I have no idea what he was talking about.

We sat on the patch of towels and parasols for a while, but I lightened up and went swimming again. He stayed, and watched me swim to make sure I didn't drown. Gilbert and I raced, and he won.

"I can swim farther than you!" He grinned. I dared him to swim all the way out to the deep end. "Only if you do, too." I looked over my shoulder at Antonio. I'm eighteen, I can do whatever. "Deal!"

We started to swim farther out. Antonio was now a tan blob. I was feeling this weird sinking feeling. I tried kicking my legs, but they felt stuck in place. I couldn't move, I felt paralyzed, and then I was sinking lower and lower into the water. This is the day of my death, I know it.

My hand reached out; the sky was turning darker and darker. If I breathe, I'll drown. If I don't breathe, I'll die. Somebody, help me, please. I don't think Gilbert noticed me. He swam too far—I'm going to die, I know it.

The water pressure was constricting, my eyes slowly fell closed. I was surely going to at die. That's it, I'm dead.

….

"I wanted to see how far he could go; I didn't mean to…" It was Gil's voice. The light was so bright. I heard crying, it sounded like Toni. "I understand, but he can't swim!" Yep, it was Toni.

"He was legally dead for ten minutes, and he was out for at least an hour!" That was Antonio. I can't open my eyes. They're glued down or something. I'm scared, what do I do?

"I know this isn't your fault, Gilbert. But you have to understand, he isn't always safe, no matter how old he is. I need to take care of him!" I tried to open my mouth to talk, but I couldn't, maybe I was still paralyzed. Maybe I _was _dead.

I mentally sighed. I, and they, heard me mumble something. Toni gasped and exclaimed, "He's coming to! Lovino, can you hear me?" My eyes lazily opened, my vision was sharpening. "T-Toni?" I asked, voice slurred.

Without warning, he'd hugged me. "Lovi! Never do that again—I will kill you myself!" He embraced me tightly; I was much too weak to hold him back.

"You… You really scared me, Lovino…." I was ready to burst into tears. My eyes watered, "I'm sorry!" I cried out. "Toni, I left, I challenged Gil! It's my fault! I don't want to swim anymore! It's my entire fault! You shouldn't have brought me back! I should've stayed dead!" I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm taking you home!" He shot back. "It's too dangerous!" I shook my head. "No, I'm staying! If I almost, or do, get into trouble, you can take me back. But I'm not going- Not just yet." He stared at me seriously. "Okay, but one more slip up and you're back home." I nodded, and let more tears spill over.

I had to stay in the hospital for at least four more hours, and four more hours Antonio did stay. He's so kind, I swear. I was not going to slip up—this is much too fun.

I tripped and he acted like I was nearly shot with a gun. He overreacts, I swear.

_Dear Laptop-Journal Thing, _

_ I'm really scared. Toni is overreacting to anything. I'm very afraid of the kind of things that could happen. I could get killed; I just need to be safe._

_ I don't care about me—but it could make Toni hurt himself; he'd go to terrible risks. I'm so scared; I don't want to be left alone. I'm going to side by Toni. I don't want Toni to hurt anyone if it's for me. I can't, no, I won't allow it. He cares too much for me. I don't want him to get hurt; I don't want anyone to get hurt._

_ We're at another rest stop; I'm going in this time._

_ Lovino Vargas_

Antonio had me by his side at all times. His shift was up, so Gilbert stayed to pump the gas. Francis was pumping the _gas pedal _in the bathroom.

I'm just glad that Toni is okay, he isn't _too _shaken up about the matter. He won't allow me near the ocean, he'd rather I stay in the hotel room. So I do.

_**I'm gonna just stop ya there... Alright, this chapter's done. Bye again! ...! Bye~ No, read the next one! Also- I made Lovi Shy.**_


	3. Coeli

_**Inspiration found while listening to Catch Me by Demi Lovato. So, This one cusses. OOCness, and mentions of some random charrie I made up. So- Good luck. I'm glad you made it this far without giving up on this story!**  
><em>

_I'm just glad that Toni is okay, he isn't too shaken up about the matter. He won't allow me near the ocean, he'd rather I stay in the hotel room. So I do._

I type on my laptop when they go to the beaches; I order room service to get someone to talk to. The bell-hops are nice, especially the one named Coeli. He gives me free stuff sometimes. I tried talking to Toni about Coeli.

"You are not to get room service again." He ordered, much like a father. I scoffed, "You're kidding? Coeli is nice, it's not like you're my papa anyways!" He glared at me. "If Coeli is the only bell-hop that comes in here then you can't get room service. Whose money is used when you pay him, anyways?"

I shifted. "Mine, duh." I was beginning to get bored. "You're kidding; you're paying him with your money?" I nodded. "But after about the third day he gave me free food." I grinned.

He scowled at me. "You are not to see Coeli anymore, got that?" My breath stopped. He's overreacting, again. "You… You can't tell me what to do!" I kept my ground. "You can't do that Antonio! That's so cruel!" I stood up from the table. "You are kidding me! I can't believe you! I can do what I want! I'm eighteen!" I growled; I was getting aggravated.

"I'm taking you back to Italy; get in the car, now!" He screamed at me. I refused. "Screw yourself! I'm not going back, tomato bastard! I hate you!" He was ready to pull my hair and throw me across the room, but before he could do that I shouted, "Don't you dare touch me!" I cried into my hands.

He grabbed my curl, making me moan out, and he brought my face to his. "I find out you meet up with that idiot and I'm going to kill him, and I'll make sure you don't make it out of this room without usable legs.

I opened my eyes wide. "You… Tomato bastard." I moaned as he let go of my curl. "I don't want you seeing that boy, remember that." I crawled into the bed, and he lay next to me. "Get away…" I cried. He held my back. "I didn't mean to…"

I kicked him; he endured it. "I deserve that. I'm being over protective." He pat my hair, and then accidentally (which I honest to god believe he did on purpose) touched my curl. I moaned out and then thrust my hips backward. That cheered me up, but more or less excited me. "Ah, ah!" I flushed a deep tint of red. "S-stop, Toni!" God hates me if Francis or Gilbert could hear me.

He smiled and let go.

I really hate that man.

I really, truly do.

_**I'm done- with this chapter. Review, all criticism is accepted.**_


End file.
